futurefandomcom-20200229-history
World War 3 (German Civil War)
World War 3, abbreviated WW3, was a major conflict that effectively started after the end on the German Civil War in 2028, but fighting officially started in 2030 when tensions got high and the CSTO invaded Ukraine and Georgia, who had joined NATO in 2019. This war was the worst conflict, which surpassed World War 2, and had major changes in many countries, including the fascist government in Germany being dissolved and becoming a dual country with Poland, Russia loses half of its land to the west of Moscow, which unites the Baltics States, which claimed some of the land, and the U.S decline as a super power. Prelude Fear of WW3 loomed after the U.S air strike in Syria, and the many terrorist attacks since then, which included a bombing of the capital building in Poland, which was enough proof by far-right to protest the re-election of Angela Merkel in 2017, but it didn't change the views of many Germans until 2021 when she was re-elected again in 2021 and that's when civil war broke out. In 2027, the rebellion won after burning Berlin and took power, turning Germany fascist and very anti-Muslim, and many nations didn't recognize it as the legit government. Due to it's foreign policy against the Russians, which was due to many members of the far right being anti-Slavic, mainly anti-Russian, which caused major tensions, and too most of the world, World War 3 began, just with no fighting.... yet. War begins By 2030, Tensions between the West, mainly Fascist Germany, were against Russia's foreign polices, mainly against the Baltic States and Germany, which angered the fascist nation. These tensions got out of hand and in June, conflict began between Belarus, a CSTO member and Ukraine, a NATO member, and Russia came to the aid of Belarus and invaded both Ukraine and Georgia, starting World War 3. The invasion of Georgia and Ukraine lasted only several days and were quickly defeated, as the CTSO advanced to the Baltic States. But the invasion of the Baltic States wasn't easy due to NATO countries slowing the advance for a month, until they were overrun by a wave of CTSO forces and lost the Baltic States. Western Front The Western Front in the war slowly became similar to WW1 as the advance of the CSTO slowly began to stop after claiming the eastern most countries, while losing few forces as it started invading Germany. The stalemate was considered the most horrific part of the war, as nearly 2 million casualties of troops and civilians combined, as many cites were destroyed in the fight, as a tug of war happened, as Poland switched hands 4 times. Some of the major battles in the Western Front were the Battle of Berlin, Battle of Warsaw and invasion of Russia which combined a total of 6 million deaths in the Western front alone. By 2034, as the stalemate continued, the CSTO launched carpet bombings which disabled the forces on the German-Polish border and advanced into Germany. Battle of Berlin The Battle of Berlin began on August of 2034 and was the battle that ended the CSTO advance due to the Eastern Front beginning to get bigger after the invasion of China. At first the CSTO, which was mainly Russia and Belarus nearly claimed the city, but a counterattack by NATO stopped the advance and during the invasion, the fascist government fled out of Berlin and went into exile. As the battle went on, morale was low for both sides in battle, with no movement at all, as is was the longest battle in the Western Front in the war. As the fight continued, it was 2045 when the CSTO lost grip in the battle due to China slowly falling the Eastern Front and retreated out of Berlin into Poland, ending the conquest of Europe and was a major victory for NATO. NATO invasion of Poland With the CSTO retreating, NATO invaded Poland, the last time Poland switched hands in the war, but it wasn't easy to liberate as the Eastern Front slowed to a halt as China receive help from Russia, while risking a weaker defense in the Western Front. The invasion would last only 3 weeks, but led to nearly 400,000 deaths on the CSTO side and only 70,000 on the NATO side during the invasion as NATO advanced to Warsaw to kick the CSTO out of Poland and counterattack through Georgia and Ukraine. Battle of Warsaw The invasion of Warsaw in 2046 was a brutal one as gruella tactics were used by both sides, making a long stretch of land into "No Mans Land" in the battle, as older styles of war, like trench warfare, were used as NATO and the CSTO bunkered down in the fight for Warsaw. The fighting led to nearly 3.5 million deaths, mainly on the CSTO side due to many friendly fire issues due to fake messages sent by Polish rebels during the fight, a major issue for the CSTO. As the fighting continued into 2050, the morale for both sides got to a low level, almost leading to either a cease fire or peace treaty, but the invasion of China by the Pacific Allies, including South Korea and Japan, invaded, continuing the war in the West, which led to the intentional retreat of Warsaw, seemingly giving the appearance that the CSTO was on the run, but was really trying to set up a sneaky counterattack. The invasion of Finland The invasion of Finland, which was deemed the worst invasion since Operation Barbarossa, which led to an embarrassing loss for the CSTO and was the last battle in the Western Front. the invasion lasted 1 year, showing how unorganized the invasion was, as the casualty rate between NATO and the CSTO was 50:5, which was the deadliest battle for the side. The invading force only progressed only 100 miles from the Finnish-Russian border and Finland suffered moderate damage, compared to the CSTO which suffered catastrophe damage, including the loss of nearly 2,500 of its most advanced tanks being destroyed. NATO forces during the fight used guerrilla tactics, which was a major factor in the fight, along with just the 2051 March avalanche, which caused nearly 700,000 deaths while the CSTO was advancing up the mountains to launch major raids on Finnish cities. The fight between NATO and CSTO went in favor of NATO when the siege of Shanghai began, and the CSTO forces fell back, the Western front in the war ended when NATO invaded Belarus and Russia, signaling the end of the war in Europe. Eastern Front The Eastern Front was a naval fight until 2059 when it fully became land warfare after the siege of Beijing. The main setting of the Eastern Front was the South China Sea between the Pacific Coalition and the CSTO and was the biggest naval battle since WW2. The CSTO despite have a stealth ship, suffered from a cyber attack, which strained relations between Russia, China and Belarus. Not as many major battles happened during the war happened, but when the Pacific Coalition invaded mainland China, then major fights happened, like the siege of Shanghai and Battle of Beijing, which led to the surrender of China. Death rates in the front vary, with as high as 10 million and as low as 4.3 million. Naval fighting during the war The Pacific Coalition had no chance against the CSTO's combined navies, but since countries like Armenia lacked a proper navy, giving the Coalition a slight chance in the fight. But that was squashed when stealth technology took center stage, as multiple stealth ships nearly whipped out India's and South Korea's navies, but due to a losing battle in the Mediterranean Sea, the CSTO sent half of their warships to the western front. These factors, mixed with several failed attacks slowly decrease naval fighting, considering that warships from European powers were sent since the Western Front was air and land battles after the Invasion of Finland. Category:Civil Wars Category:Germany Category:Scenario: World War III Category:Geopolitics 21st century Category:World Wars Category:World War III